


[Podfic] Hale Spawn

by Jinxy



Series: Podfics of blacktofade's Kinks Ahoy Series [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:13:10] | Podfic of blacktofade's <strong><i>Hale Spawn</i></strong>.</p><p>
  <i>Stiles never planned to have children before thirty.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hale Spawn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hale Spawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881930) by [blacktofade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ajevcjny7wt9vhy/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Hale_Spawn.mp3) [12MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4j8d8tqh2g1h77q/01_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Hale_Spawn.m4b) [7MB]

_Length: 13:10_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks Ahoy! Only 2 more to go:) Thank you to [**blacktofade**](http://www.blacktofade.tumblr.com) for the sweet sweet prego bottom!Derek!
> 
> ッッッッッッッ
> 
> Want to talk about it?  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
